You Knew
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Izzy Duval: "I'm disappointed in you. As your sister. You knew what that would do and you did nothing to stop it Nick." Kalli Sterling: "You were still part of it, Jeff." Sam Smythe: "You are still the conniving, bratty, sore loser you were as a child. I really thought you'd out grown it Seb." When Sisters are just as bad as mothers. Rated for language.


**Title:** You Knew?!

 **Summary:** Izzy Duval: "I'm disappointed in you. As your sister. You knew what that would do and you did nothing to stop it Nick." Kalli Sterling: "You were still part of it, Jeff." Sam Smythe: "You are still the conniving, bratty, sore loser you were as a child. I really thought you'd out grown it Seb." When Sisters are just as bad as mothers.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Glee.

 **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

 **2** **nd** **A/N:** This is set after the events Season 3 Episode 11 "Michael". And then joins once more in the episode Season 4 Episode 11 "Sadie Hawkins". This includes Isabella Duval, Kalli Sterling, Scarlett Anderson and Samantha Smythe.

* * *

"I can't believe that you would do this!" Samantha Smythe stood with her hands on her hips when Sebastian made it back to his dorm room after facing off against the New Directions in the underground carpark. Thad stood next to him.

"Hello to you too Sammy. Lovely to see you as always." Sebastian drawled sarcastically.

"How did she find out? And how did you get in here?" Thad asked still a little stunned that an attractive girl stood in front of them.

"It's called flirting with security. Can I speak to my baby brother in peace please?" She asked, Thad stepped back out and shut the door.

"Really? How did you find out?" Sebastian asked it had only just happened. No doubt one of the boys had cracked and called someone crying about how he didn't mean it, or something, probably Duval's spineless, pathetic boyfriend, Sterling.

"Isabella Duval called me after Kalli Sterling called her when Jeff called his sister saying how he didn't have anything to do with 'Sebastian throwing a slushie with rock salt into Blaine Anderson's face'." Samantha said, "You can imagine how much Scarlett Anderson wants to kill you right now." Samantha said.

"Well I thank-you for telling me before she does."

"Maybe I should let her. I told Isabella to call Scarlett and tell her that I would speak to my brother first and see if I could get him to apologise. Not that it will fix the fact that you hurt a boy you had no reason to, but maybe this might – I'm taking control of your trust fund and I'll use it to pay Blaine's medical bills. The hospital stay, the surgery and anything there after relating to his eye."

"You can't do that!"

"I think you'll find I can. See?" Samantha held out a document, from his father's office.

 _I, Stephan Samuel Smythe, do hereby give my daughter, Samantha Sarah Smythe, complete control of her brother, Sebastian Sterlyn Smythe's, trust funds to assist Blaine and Scarlett Anderson with any and all medical bills, due to injury via rock salt added to raspberry slushie. All medical bills relating to the injury (a deeply scratched cornea of the right eye) will be handled by the Smythe family._

It had his father's handwritten – not electrical – signature on it. His father had written this out after Samantha contacted him and she had collected it on her way to Dalton.

"You know I didn't actually throw it at Blaine don't you?"

"Yes, I know you wanted to hit Kurt Hummel. But Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend Sebastian, let it go. You lost. Just ignore it." Samantha said, Sebastian glared at her. Sometimes he really hated being the youngest. Sebastian waited until Samantha had left before going to find the spineless sap who had gone and spilled their whole plan to his big sister. Jeff Sterling – you are SO dead!

* * *

Nick and Jeff opened their dorm room door before both pulled up short. They were faced with two disappointed faces. Kalinda Sterling and Isabella Duval.

"How long have you been there?" Nick asked. Isabella glanced at Kalinda before shrugging.

"Twenty minutes give or take." She said, but her expression didn't change. Nick felt his heart break a little. He hated to make his family angry but the disappointment that shone in his sister's eyes was worse than anger. Disappointment meant she'd tell him she loved him but that she was _disappointed_ that he didn't do anything to stop it from happening. 'Accidently' dropping the slushie. 'Forgetting' the Rock salt. But he hadn't thought of that.

"STERLING!" Kalinda grabbed Jeff's arm and dragged him behind both girls just as the dorm room door was shoved open. The two girls frowned a tall boy stood in the doorway, backlit from the lights in the corridor, dark green eyes and a death glare that looked totally out-of-place on the handsome face stared back at them.

"I need to talk to Jeff for a moment."

"Well I'm sorry, but his sister is visiting at the moment. You'll have to wait your turn, Mr Smythe." Isabella had broken in before Kalinda could speak.

" _He_ is responsible that my trust fund will be used to pay Meddling Anderson's fucking medical bills!"

"There are ladies present Seb! Didn't your mother ever tell you that's impolite!" Nick suddenly joined in. His mother would have whacked him upside the head is he'd even entertained the idea of swearing in front of girls or ladies. It just wasn't done. Gentlemen did not do it.

"She might have mentioned it. But I'm sure you have done it in front of _Izzy_ before, right _Nicky_?"

"No. I haven't. I'd get grounded for the rest of my life if I did and why would I have need to?"

"What makes you think you're not going to be grounded now?"

"She's not angry. She's disappointed, that's worse."

"Oh Nicky, I'm furious. But you're right, I'm mostly disappointed. You're going to have to excuse us _Seb_. We need to talk seriously with our brothers. Jeff will be with you momentarily." Isabella pushed him out and kicked the door shut locking it.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

"Trent? Yeah it's Blaine. I need to talk to you." Blaine Anderson had never considered himself very sneaky, but something hadn't sat right at Regionals. Trent hadn't performed and you didn't just 'sit out' a Warbler performance. It just wasn't done. Unless you were deathly sick. Once he'd met Hunter, Blaine had only suffered his desire to go back to Dalton that one time, but right now – with Sam's crazy suspicion being true – he was glad he hadn't. Blaine never expected to find out that while he thought that the Warblers were just good at what they did and that whatever Hunter did it was working. It was Sam telling him that Kalli Sterling had been put in hospital with bruises and a broken arm. She claimed she'd fallen, but Sam had gone to talk to her. His innocent probing had gotten her to tell him the truth.

" _So…it must have been quite a fall you had Kalinda." Sam said softly. Kalli looked at him and frowned._

" _How do you know Jeff again?" She asked._

" _I go to McKinley High. We compete against the Warblers." Sam said._

" _Oh. So through Blaine then." Kalli said._

" _Yeah kind of." Sam nodded._

" _Well, can I tell you a secret Sam?" Kalli asked._

" _Sure." He nodded again._

It might have been her pain meds talking but she confided in Sam. Telling him she hadn't fallen. She'd been hurt. By her brother. Jeff had _never_ gotten that angry before.

" _I've never seen him that angry. He came home for the weekend and when I asked him to set the table for dinner, he just went off. Saying I didn't control him. I couldn't tell him what to do. Even when I told him to calm down he kept on yelling at me. That was not the Jeff I helped raise. That wasn't my baby brother." Kalli said, tears forming in her eyes, "I've seen people get that angry before. It's not them. It's 'Roid Rage. I know it is." She hadn't started sobbing but she was crying enough to make Sam give her and sort of friendly hug to help her calm down._

"You spoke to Jeff's sister and she told you it was Roid rage?" Blaine had asked when Sam had told him.

"I had to Blaine. It was far too weird, I've never seen anyone have a fall that did that kind of damage to a person." Sam had replied.

"Yeah well, I got a call from Isabella Duval. She even cornered me after Sectionals." Blaine had told him.

"Really? The model?" Sam's eyes had widened.

"Yeah she's a sister of a Warbler." Blaine had said quickly.

"What'd she say?" Sam had asked.

"She said the boy up on the stage wasn't her brother. Nick had never danced that well before. He's usually looser than the others and he'd never that co-ordinated. She knows somethings up. And she said that Jeff – Kalli's brother – is never that energetic either. He'll knock-up half way through a performance and move himself to the back to be less noticed. Hunter is up something." Blaine had finished being greeted by a frown from Sam, but right now Blaine sat opposite a nervous Trent Nixon in The Lima Bean – knowing that Jeff, Nick and Sebastian sat three tables over, listening to everything they said.

"How've you been?" Blaine asked.

"Good. Practice isn't the same without you, Blaine. But we've put together some really good routines." Trent replied.

"Yeah? Have you been sick or something? You didn't perform at Sectionals." Blaine made it sound like concerned for a friend.

"Yeah I had the flu. Didn't want to boys to catch it so I sidelined myself. Hunter was really good about it. He brought in another kid to replace me. I was there though, they were amazing." Trent said, he wanted to tell Blaine, but he couldn't not with three of his teammates just a few tables over. Hunter had them all on his side. They _wanted_ Blaine to leave New Directions, they didn't need him; that much was clear in their performance at Sectionals.

"Well good to see you're feeling better." Blaine said. He gave Trent a bright friendly smile. He knew that Sebastian was watching for any visual clues or speak patterns that didn't fit with that they were talking about.

"Yeah, much." Trent agreed.

"It would've been great to see you dance that number with them. Hunter must be doing something right! Whipping them into shape and making them dance like that! Wow! I've never seen so much energy! Even Nick was looking good. Much more accurate." Blaine pointed out, Trent gave him a nervous smile, not seen by Jeff or Nick.

"Yeah, he's really improved. Jeff too." Trent said carefully.

"Yeah I saw." Blaine said, "Izzy did too. She thought Nick looked great." Blaine saw the boy in question stiffen at his table when Blaine mentioned his sister.

"Yah? What about Kalli or Sam?" Trent asked

"No, Kalli's been put in the hospital. Had a nasty fall. Broken arm, cracked ribs, bruises and the doctors suspected a concussion. She was beat up bad, a real nasty fall, down the stairs I think she said. Had a dizzy spell or something. As for Sam, she took Kalli to the hospital, stayed with her. Said she wished she could have seen it." Blaine said, again he noticed Jeff and Sebastian stiffen at the mention of their sisters, but Jeff seemed to listen closer when Blaine mentioned she'd been put in the hospital

"Jeff didn't say anything." Trent said.

"She asked them not to contact him. I wanted to I begged her, said he had to know. But she told me not to." Blaine said, "she doesn't want him to worry. You know? Concentrate on school. Going to Nationals all that. She's sure she'll be out in a few weeks." At this point Jeff got to his feet and walked out of the Lima Bean, Nick following. Sebastian stayed until he finished his coffee then left.

"Now what the hell is going on?" Blaine asked. Knowing there were no more Warblers in the café.

"I can't tell you here, but can you get me into your school? I'll tell you somewhere secret. We joined together, I trust you more than anything Blaine. And Kalli? That was no fall right?" Trent said quietly.

"Right. Apparently it was Jeff that bashed her. Roid Rage." Blaine said, Trent nodded.

* * *

Blaine did as Trent asked and got him into McKinley and Trent told them everything. How Hunter had them take the drugs and when Trent refused to, his was kicked out and replaced. Blaine was even able to get Sam Smythe and Izzy Duval in to listen as well. The two girls were horrified their brothers subjected themselves to it.

"I'm gonna kill him." Izzy said, "Hunter, not Nicky. But I'm grounding Nicky."

"Hunter will get expelled probably. He'll get whatever he deserves." Trent explained. Izzy agreed but still didn't like it.

The phone call was how they heard. And that was bad enough they hated to think of the expression on Nick's face. Izzy Duval was very intimidating when she wanted to be and right now she was shredding Nick to pieces.

"I'm disappointed in you. As your sister. You knew what that would do and you did nothing to stop it Nick." Izzy said calmly, anyone who knew Nick and Izzy relationship, knew that hearing the disappointment in her voice but Nick deeply. And hurt worse than her being angry at him.

Sam Smythe was more entertaining to listen to and Blaine couldn't fault her on what she said to Sebastian.

"You are still the conniving, bratty, sore loser you were as a child. I really thought you'd out grown it Seb." Sam said. She had always had some hold over Sebastian. Like the time she'd taken control over his trust fund and used it to help pay for Blaine's treatment over his eye.

Blaine got in on Kalli Sterling's phone call with Jeff. She wasn't disappointed or angry at him, she was happy he was over it now and had apologized for hurting, but still she sounded a little annoyed.

"You were still part of it, Jeff." She told him, "You still took them. You didn't have to. You could have been on Trent's side."

"The warblers are everything to me, Kal. I'd be nothing without them!" Jeff argued.

"You don't need a singing group to be something Jeff. Being a part of something special doesn't make you special, it's special because you are a part of it." Kalli pointed out. Jeff sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Sam, Izzy and I all agree. You knew and you did nothing to stop it. You all knew. About the slushie, about the 'roids. You could've said no." Kalli said. Blaine looked at Trent and he nodded, he knew the boys were ageing as well. They had known and yet did nothing.


End file.
